Welcome to Hazzard
by punk monkey
Summary: Emmy is running from a past she wants to forget.So she moves to Hazzard to get away from the past and runs right into the Dukes and becomes friends. Which doesn't sit well with her uncles.
1. Car Problems

Emmy met the Dukes' when she was seven years old. Over the summer she spent two weeks with her uncle. Her uncle had to talk with Jesse and asked if she wanted to ride along. Emmy was more than excited to meet new people. As their car pulled up to the Duke Farm, Emmy saw two boys playing with toy cars in the dirt. And a girl was leaving the barn carrying a small chicken. Emmy hopped out of the car and walked with her uncle up to the three children. Her uncle introduced them. 

"Hi kids. This is Emmy. Emmy these are the Duke kids, Bo, Luke, and Daisy."

"Nice to meet you." Emmy said.

"Nice to meet you too." Daisy said.

"Would you like to play with us?" Bo asked.

"Can I?" Emmy asked with excitement on her face.

"Go ahead. I'll be inside talking to Uncle Jesse." Her uncle left.

Emmy picked up a truck and started pushing it all over the place.

"How old are you Emmy?" Luke asked as he ran his truck into hers.

"Seven years old."

"I'm nine and a half."

"Well I'm eight." Daisy said

"Hey I'm seven too Emmy." Bo chimed in.

"I'm tired of playing with cars. Let's play tag." Daisy said as she threw her car to the side.

"Ok I'll be it." Luke said jumping up and starting to chase the others. After a few minutes Emmy's uncle came out of the house.

"Emmy, come on honey. It's time to go." Emmy came running from behind a tree. As she ran to the car Bo tagged her.

"You're it."

"Well I'll get you next time." 

"Bye Emmy." said the three Dukes.

"Bye." Emmy called back from her car window. "I like them. I hope I will see them again." 

"You will one day Emmy."

It's been thirteen years since that summer. Emmy was never able to go back to the Duke farm. As she grew up, she forgot about the family. Now that she was twenty she decided to leave her home town. Her old boyfriend was starting to harass her. Trying to get her to take her back. She was tired of it. So she left. Her mother called her brother to make sure it was okay Emmy stay with him for a while. At least until Emmy found her own place. Her uncle said it would be great. She wanted to be away from all the drama.

Balladeer "Boy is she in for a big surprise."

She had just passed the 'Welcome to Hazzard' sign when her jeep began to hit empty. The sun beating down on her yellow jeep. The day would not have been so bad if it had not been for the terrible humidity. "No. This can not be happening to me. Why today?" Her car went another mile and then died. "Ugh. Guess I needed to fill my tank sooner." Emmy had little valuables so she left everything in her car and began walking. The only thing she carried with her was her wallet which included several dollars.

After walking a couple of miles, Emmy heard sounds of a vehicle coming up the road. Emmy waved her hand at the approaching driver hoping they would stop. The bright orange car went past her.

"Well another will come along." As Emmy said this the car skidded to a stop and two boys crawled out of the car windows. Emmy noticed both looked rather cute. The driver had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The passenger had dark hair but the same blue eyes.

"Howdy miss. Can we help you?" The driver asked.

"I ran out of gas a couple miles back and I was wondering if you knew where I could get some."

"Sure we do. We can even give you a ride if ya want." The dark haired one said.

"But I don't even know your names."

"I am Bo Duke and this is my cousin, Luke Duke." The driver said. "And could we please have your name pretty lady?"

"Emmy Farmer."

"Nice to meet you." Luke said.

"A pleasure." Emmy responded.

"Well come on. Hop in the General Lee here." Emmy hopped in the car with a little assistance from Bo.

"So are you new to Hazzard? I've never seen you before." Luke asked as Bo barreled down the road.

"Yea. My relatives live here. It seems like such a nice place." 

In the distance the three could hear sirens. Soon a police car was visible in the rear view mirror.

"Are you going to pull over? I think he wants you to stop. You are kinda speeding."

"Na its just Enos. We can out run him." Bo said.

Emmy looked nervous. This was a new town and a new start she did not want to have a criminal record. 

"Don't worry." Luke said when he noticed Emmy was tense. "Enos is the deputy but also a friend. We do this stuff all the time. He never catches us. And we never get in trouble."

"If we can help it." Bo said.

Emmy calmed down. This was going to be like her home town. She knew the police there and most of the time she was out running them. After a few minutes Enos was starting to catch up with them.

"I thought you said you could out run him?"

"Bo, I think the little lady wants you to speed up."

"You got it." Bo pressed hard on the gas. Finally Enos gave up the chase. Bo slowed down as he pulled into the gas station.

"He ya go. Cooter will let you borrow a couple of gallons so you can fill your tank." Luke said as he helped Emmy out.

"Yea here's Cooter. Hey Cooter can we get five gallons of gas." A man with a yellow hat and dirty clothes came walking out. He appeared to be working on something.

"Hi boys. Sure. Who is this pretty lady?"

"I am Emmy Farmer."

"Nice to meet you." Cooter chatted with Emmy and the boys while he filled a five gallon jug with gasoline.

"Here ya go miss Emmy."

"How much?" Emmy asked as she pulled out her wallet.

"Oh it's on the house. It's a welcome to Hazzard present."

"Thank you so much."

"See ya later Cooter." Luke and Bo called as they piled into the General Lee. Bo sped to Emmy's jeep.

"Well thank you boys very much. How can I repay you?"

"Why dontcha come to dinner with us." Bo said.

"I'm not sure if I could do it tonight though. I mean I would like to spend time with my uncle."

"We understand that. Maybe tomorrow night then."

"I would love to. Now I must be going and finding my uncle."

"Where does he live?" Luke asked.

"I don't rightly know. He said to meet him at the Boar's Nest."

"Well we can show you where that is. They even have a gas station where you can fill up." 

"Great. Thank you boys. I really appreciate this."

"Aww its no problem Emmy." Bo said.

Emmy poured the gas into her tank and then followed the boys to the Boar's Nest.

"She is awfully cute, Luke."

"Yea. And she's real nice too. But there's something about her."

"I know what you mean. There is something familiar about her. Like I've seen her before."

Bo and Luke talked about Emmy the entire drive. Finally the General Lee pulled into the Boar's Nest parking lot. Emmy then parked beside the bright orange car.

"Thank you boys very much. Would you boys like to meet my uncle. I am sure he will want to thank you for helping me."

"That sounds great." Bo and Luke followed her into the bar. It was jammed wall to wall with people.

"Do you see him?" Bo asked while looking from table to table trying to find the man that could be her uncle.

"No. He said he would probably be in the side office with my other uncle." Emmy then started making her way to the side door that said 'Private Office'.

Bo and Luke looked at each other in confusion. "You don't think she's related to." Before Luke could finish his sentence they pushed their way to the office door. They opened it to find something they never dreamed of. 


	2. Dinner with the Dukes

Bo and Luke stared in astonishment at he sight before them. The cute girl they had been talking with the last hour and a half was hugging Boss Hogg and Roscoe. 

"Uncle Roscoe. Uncle J.D. It has been so long."

"Look at how much you've grown. Last time I saw you, you were only up to my knee." Boss said pulling Emmy into another tight embrace. 

"How have you been Emmy?" Roscoe asked taking a look at his grown up niece.

"Good. How has it been here in Hazzard?"

Suddenly, Boss and Roscoe noticed Bo and Luke standing in the doorway. "What are you Dukes doing here?" Boss asked.

"Don't you see this is a private moment." Roscoe added. But neither answered. Emmy did.

"Oh. I'm sorry. My car broke down and these two nice boys helped me. I probably would still be walking if they hadn't happened by."

"Well you helped her. Now out you go." Roscoe said ushering them through the door.

"Wait Uncle roscoe since they helped me, they wanted me to eat at their place tomorrow. May I go?"

"Certainly no." Boss said.

"Please?" Emmy's emerald eyes enlarged and her mouth began to pout. Both Roscoe and Boss melted.

"Well alright But only for an hour. And she must be home before seven." Boss said.

"Oh thank you."

"We'll pick you up tomorrow at 5:30. If that's okay?" Bo said.

Boss and Roscoe were about to refuse but the look in Emmy's eyes changed their mind.

"Don't be late." Roscoe finally said. Bo and Luke waved goodbye to Emmy as Boss pushed them out the door.

"Now where were we." Boss said setting out a chair for Emmy.

The three sat around talking about what they had been up to since they had last seen each other. Emmy told them everything except about he ex-boyfriend. She did not want to worry them with something so useless. He didn't know where she was going and she could take care of herself. There was no need to worry her uncles. 

Roscoe led the way back to his house in his sheriff's car. Emmy pulled up to a small white house that was separated from the other neighborhood. Roscoe had prepared his guest room for Emmy. It was small but it was enough. A brown dresser stood against the pale blue wall. The twin size bed with dark blue bedding was adjacent. Above the bed was a small window which viewed the driveway and the neighbors front doors. After unpacking the few belongings she brought, Emmy decided she needed some sleep. She said goodnight to Roscoe and patted Flash on the head then went to bed.

When Emmy awoke, Roscoe was already gone. He left her a note saying to get comfortable and feel at home. And he also left Flash for her to take care of. Emmy as so grateful for her uncle allowing her to live there. So she decided to tidy the place up a bit for him. It appeared Roscoe hadn't clean his house in several months. Mounds of dust had accumulated on the shelves. And dust bunnies were the size of bears under the couch. After dusting, washing, and vacuuming for four hours the house was finally clean. Since she finished earlier than she thought, she decided to go to the courthouse and visit her uncles.

Emmy walked through the large double doors to find a young man about her age sitting on a chair in front of a desk. He was looking over piles of papers. When he saw Emmy come in he dropped everything.

"Hello miss. How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for my uncles."

"Oh you must be Miss Emmy. I am deputy Enos."

"Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Emmy and Enos chatted for a bit while Boss Hogg and Roscoe were talking about their latest scam.

"If we bring in those new road blocks and post them at the corner of Miller Road and Sunshine Avenue, we'll be able to stop them Dukes."

"But Boss why would I stop them?"

"You dunderhead, I'm getting to that. While Emmy is at the farm eating dinner, you will plant these cases of moonshine in their trunk. When they are bringing Emmy home you'll stop them saying that you got a tip that they were transporting moonshine."

"Little fat buddy you're a genius."

"The Dukes will go to jail and Emmy will see that them boys are no good."

"Oh goodie." Both were ecstatic. The Duke boys would finally be put away and they wouldn't have to worry about Emmy hanging out with them. After their little conversation, Roscoe and Boss went out to find Enos and Emmy talking about the roads in Hazzard. 

"Emmy what are you doing here?" Roscoe asked.

"I was getting bored and wanted to see where you worked. Why is something wrong?"

"No dear we are just surprised to see you."

"So what have you and Enos here been talking about?" Boss asked.

"Nothing important. I wanted to know about the roads here so that I can get around town easily."

"If its okay with your uncles, I could show you around this afternoon Miss Emmy." A wide grin appeared on Boss's face.

"That's a great idea." But before Boss could say anymore Emmy spoke up.

"Sorry Enos. I have prior arrangements but another time. I would love to see the town with you." Enos blushed. Boss and Roscoe were less than pleased. Emmy was still going to be with the Duke boys. Roscoe then took Emmy around the courthouse. At four Emmy decided to head home and get dressed for her dinner. Boss and roscoe tried to stall her and persuade her to take the trip with Enos. But Emmy politely refused. She was finally able to sneak out when the phone rang. Emmy arrived home and put on a nice sun dress since the weather was perfect. Normally, Emmy hated to wear dresses but this was a nice occasion and she wanted to look nice. When she finished changing, she sat down to read some of her book. At 5:15 Emmy heard a knock at the door. To her delight the boys arrived early.

"Good evening Miss Emmy." Bo said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure are." The boys helped her into the General Lee and then they were off.

"I just can't believe you are related to Boss Hogg and Roscoe." Bo finally said.

"Why not?"

"Well you don't look like them and if you don't mind me saying you are far prettier than them." Emmy smiled and Luke just rolled his eyes.

"My uncles are great. They have always been there for me. A couple years ago, my mom and I had some troubles. Uncle J.D. sent us money to help. And Uncle roscoe has always opened his home to us." Bo and Luke were shocked. Boss and roscoe doing something nice without a profit. 

Before the three arrived to the Duke farm, they noticed a broke down car on the side of the road.

"Hey isn't that My. Johnson." Luke said.

"Sure is. Let's see what the problem is." Bo said while he pulled off to the side of the road. "Hello Mr. Johnson, car problems?"

"Bo, Luke am I sure glad to see you. You're the first car to pass by here. My car battery died."

"Well we can fix that. Oh this is Emmy Farmer by the way. She is new to the area." Luke said introducing her.

"Nice to meet you." Emmy said shaking his hand.

"Same here. Thank you all so much. I really appreciate this."

"It's no problem." Bo said. 

"Emmy would you mind getting the jumper cables in the trunk?" Luke asked.

"Sure." Luke threw the keys to her while they opened up the hoods of the cars. Emmy opened the trunk to find a jack, a spare tire, a tire iron, and the jumper cables. She grabbed the cables and headed back to the boys. They connected the cables and started the cars. After a few minutes, Mr. Johnson's car started right up. 

"Thank you so much." The boys and Emmy said their goodbyes and headed to the farm.

When Luke pulled up to the small white house and large barn, Emmy saw two people standing at the front screen door. One, an elderly man wearing overalls. The other, a girl not much older than herself. Bo, Luke, and Emmy crawled out of the windows.

"Uncle Jesse, Daisy, I'd like you to meet Emmy." Bo said.

"So this is the Emmy that we've heard so much about." Uncle Jesse said hugging Emmy.

"Nice to meet you Emmy." Daisy said giving Emmy another hug.

"Wow I remember you when you were just a little girl." Uncle Jesse said.

"Wait how do you remember me?"

"Your Uncle Roscoe brought you here one day. But it was quite a long time ago."

Everyone stood outside talking for a few minutes.

"Well I'm starving let's dig into this wonderful dinner Uncle Jesse and Daisy made." Luke said

The kitchen was rather small but everyone fit comfortably enough. Daisy had made baked chicken, mash potatoes, and a whole bunch of fixens. For desert, everyone was treated to Uncle Jesse's pecan pie. The Duke family opened up to Emmy. She felt comfortable and safe in their company. Emmy could not understand why her uncles did not want her to be with them.

Balladeer: "Speaking of her uncles, where are they."

Roscoe was sitting in his patrol car behind the Duke's barn. When he saw everyone go into the house, he crept out of his car and made his way to the General Lee. It wasn't hard to get the trunk open. Luke had left the keys in the ignition. Once the trunk was open, Roscoe brought over the containers of moonshine, carefully, and quietly placing them in the trunk. Now came the hard part, how to close the trunk with no one hearing. Luckily, Roscoe's moment came when loud laughter came from inside the house. Roscoe closed the trunk then took off running to his car.

"Oh boy. Goodie. Goodie." Roscoe picked up his CB. "Little Fat Buddy you got your ears on."

Boss was in his office at the Boar's Nest waiting for this call. "Yea is it done."

"Yup. All four containers, safely in the Duke's trunk."

"Good now get back here before someone spots you."

"Right boss." Roscoe left and returned to the Boar's Nest. 

The Duke's had no idea what was in the trunk of the General Lee. 

Balladeer: "When those boys go to take Emmy home, they're going to be in a whole mess of trouble. How do you suppose they're going to get out of it."

Thanks to Sunnygirl91 for your review. Sorry that it took so long to get out. I hope you like it. Everyone please review. 


	3. Moonshine and Bar Fights

"Dinner was wonderful Daisy. And I love the pecan pie you made Mr. Jesse. It's my favorite." Emmy said as she pushed back her second helping of pie.

"I'm glad you liked it. But please call me Uncle Jesse. Everyone does."

"Ok Uncle Jesse." It felt weird to be calling someone uncle other than her two actual uncles. But still Jesse seemed an understanding and caring person Emmy would be able to go to.

"Well I guess its time to be taking you home. We don't want your uncles to worry." Luke said.

"Sugar it was so nice of you to come by. Please come back anytime." Daisy said pulling Emmy into a hug.

"I would love to. Thanks again." Emmy gave Uncle Jesse a hug. Then everyone went outside to see her off. She hoped into the General Lee first without the assistant of anyone. Luke and Bo were impressed. 

"We'll be back in no time Uncle Jesse." Bo said tearing out of the driveway.

"Your family is so nice. Thank you both for letting me come tonight. I had a great time."

"It was our pleasure. I hope this wont be the last time." Bo said smiling.

"I hope it wont either."

The three talked about random subjects until they heard sirens behind them. Then Bo noticed they were doing 40 in a 25 miles zone.

"Those signs weren't there earlier." Emmy pointed out.

"Well that's how Roscoe catches people. He'll put up signs at the last minute then pull people over." Luke explained. "You should probably pull over Bo. He's liable to throw us in jail for endangering Emmy's life if we don't."

"Right cousin." Bo pulled to the side and got out. Roscoe pulled up behind the General. By the time Roscoe made it up to the General, Emmy, Luke, and Bo were out of the car and awaiting Roscoe's sentencing.

"Emmy are you okay?"

"Yes Uncle Roscoe. We weren't going that fast." 

"I'm not pulling you over for speeding. Even though you were."

"What are you talking about Roscoe we didn't do anything else wrong." Luke demanded.

"I got a call saying you two Duke's were transporting illegal moonshine."

"But that's not true. You know that. We got out of that business when we got probation."

"It doesn't matter. I'm still gonna have to check your car. Hand over the keys."

"Oh come on Uncle Roscoe. They couldn't be."

"Emmy you don't know what these boys are capable of. I'm just looking out for your well being." Roscoe went around to the trunk and opened it up. "Well lookie what we have here." Luke, Bo, and Emmy rounded to the back of the car to find four cases of moonshine.

"Roscoe what are you trying to pull. That wasn't in there before." Bo said.

"Yea. A likely story. Guess I'm just going to have to book you Duke's. Now up against the car." Luke and Bo did as they were told. Emmy stood in shock. Roscoe went to cuff Bo but Emmy stopped him.

"Wait Uncle Roscoe."

"What is it Emmy?"

"They couldn't have been transporting moonshine."

"What are you going on about? Don't you see the evidence. These boys are bad news I tell ya."

"But Uncle Roscoe I know they're innocent. Today we had to stop and help Mr. Johnson with his car. I looked in the trunk to get out jumper cables. And the moonshine wasn't in there then."

"They probably put it in there when you were eating."

"Bu Uncle they were with me the entire time. So they couldn't have been in on this. Someone is framing them."

"Yea see Roscoe. We didn't do it." Bo said turning around to face Roscoe.

"But but." Roscoe was at a loss for words. How could this have happened. There was no way to pin this on the Dukes. Especially, with Emmy backing them up with facts. He wasn't about to take her in with them.

"Okay you Dukes. You're lucky this time. Emmy go get in my car I'll take you home."

"But Uncle." 

"Emmy just listen to me."

"Okay." She wasn't going to fight him. He was giving her a place to live and everything. "Let me just say good night first."

"Oh alright." Roscoe got into his patrol car.

"Thank you two. I'm really sorry about this. I'll make sure my uncle finds out who set you up."

"Don't worry about it Emmy. We already have an idea who's behind it." Bo responded.

"Who?"

"It's nothing important." Luke said. "We'll take care of it."

Emmy wanted to push the matter further but her uncle began to honk the horn. "I should go. Thanks again for a wonderful evening." Emmy then kissed Luke on the check and he smiled. After Emmy kissed Bo he blushed. Emmy waved goodbye as Roscoe pulled away.

There was silence in the patrol car on the drive home. Emmy could tell her uncle was upset but at what she didn't know. Finally, she asked.

"Uncle why are you upset? The boys did nothing wrong. They were complete gentlemen."

"Emmy those boys are trouble. You've just come to Hazzard. I've known those boys since they were kids. They're always in trouble."

"But tonight they did nothing wrong. Someone else put that stuff in the trunk. I know it."

"Yes. But they have done this kind of thing before. A couple of years ago they were caught transporting moonshine. And that time it was theirs, or really their uncles. They were going to go to jail. But Jesse convinced the court that they were good boys. So he told the court he would stop running moonshine if they would allow the boys to get off with probation. See honey all they cause it problems. That's why I don't want you to get close to them. Uncle J.D. feels the same."

Emmy sat thinking everything over. The boys were caught running moonshine illegally. But that was years ago. And they seemed really sweet. Maybe they have changed and her uncles wouldn't give them the chance to prove it. Even she had been in trouble but she would never tell her uncles about that. All of that was in her past.

"Uncle Roscoe I know you and Uncle J.D. are looking out for me but I can take care of myself."

"I know you can honey. I just don't want anything to happen to you. Please just listen to me and stay away from them for awhile."

"Okay. Uncle Roscoe." Roscoe smiled thinking he had won the battle but Emmy had other plans. She would steer clear of the Dukes of a little while, but not for long.

Roscoe dropped Emmy off at his house and then headed over to the Boar's Nest to tell Boss Hogg of his misfortune. Boss was more than upset. He was about to ring Roscoe's neck. But decided otherwise. He would have to come up with another plan to get them boys in jail.

For the next few days Emmy stayed away from the Dukes but it was hard. Bo and Luke had called the house several times, but she always had to make up some excuse not to be with them. She felt terrible for having to dodge them. Most of the time she remained at home just so she wouldn't have to run into them. Finally, she got tired of hiding. 

One evening she decided to head to the Boar's Nest for a drink. To her surprise, the boys weren't there. But Daisy was. Boss and Roscoe were working business in the office so they had no idea Emmy was even there. And that's how she wanted it. If they found out, they would have made her go home. Emmy made her way to the bar and ordered a drink. Daisy spotted her quickly and went to find out why she had been dodging everyone.

"Hey sugar. Where have you been?"

"Hi Daisy. I am so sorry. Are the boys mad at me?"

'They are upset. But they have the right to be."

"I know they do. It's just my uncles. They made me promise not to see them or any of you. They don't even know I am here."

"Aww honey. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm tired of hiding. I've decided to tell my uncles I am going to see who ever I want."

"Good for you."

"Daisy, do you know if the boys are going to be coming by tonight?"

"I think they are."

"Good. I want to apologize to them."

Daisy and Emmy spoke for a little while longer until finally Daisy spotted the boys walking through the doors. A girl with both of them. Emmy was a bit disappointed. She had hoped to apologize privately.

The boys and their dates took a seat at one of the tables. Daisy then left Emmy to go get their orders. The girls had blonde hair and were curvy. And they looked oddly familiar to her. Soon she realized who they were. Daisy came back to Emmy and told the bar tender their orders. They had yet to see Emmy.

"Oh my." Daisy said.

"What's wrong?"

"Those girls. Complete airheads. I know I shouldn't say anything but they asked if they could have some high class wine. When I told them no, they got upset."

"Don't worry about it. They wont stay with the boys long."

"Why do you think that?"

"Cause I know them. I went to school with them. All they want from a guy is his money. And once they take all of it they leave them."

"Great. Do you want me to tell the boys you are here?"

"I don't know. Should I just wait till the girls are gone?"

"No. I'll tell them you are here. Maybe they will ditch the girls sooner." Before Emmy could refuse, Daisy was back at the table delivering their drinks and pointing to Emmy. The boys took one look at Emmy then turned their back to her. Emmy knew she deserved that but she still wanted to run out of the bar. The girls on the other hand seemed interested in Emmy, waving to her and trying to get her to come over. Emmy wasn't in the mood to talk with them. The one on Bo's arm was Becky Lyn. A stuck up girl who only dated guys for their looks and money. She would do anything to get the man she wanted even in the man already had a girl. The girl with Luke was Amy Sue. She was beautiful but not very bright. She would do anything Beck told her even if it involved stealing another girl's man. The two girl had tagged up to take Emmy's boyfriend from her back in high school. In the end, they got what they wanted and Emmy was left heartbroken.

Balladeer: "That poor girl. It just makes you feel terrible they are hanging around with the boys."

Emmy turned back to her drink not wanting to speak with the girls. The boys didn't care so Emmy figured she would finish her drink then leave. Daisy returned.

"Sugar I'm sorry. Those boys are just being stubborn. The girls wanted to have a word with you though."

"Yea I could tell. But I'm not in the mood. I think I am just going to head back home. Thanks Daisy."

"You're welcome, honey." Emmy downed her beer then made her way to the door. She was almost out when Becky and Amy stopped her.

"Well if it isn't miss Emmy Farmer. What are you doing here?" Becky said.

"It's none of your business." Emmy tried to push her way to the door.

"Aww come on. From what that waitress said you know our dates. Why don't you join us for a drink?"

"I don't think so Becky. Now if you please."

"Just come on. I'll even pay cause I know you must be strapped for cash." 

Emmy was enraged by this. She wanted to punch Becky so much, but decided against it. She made another attempt to get to the door, but Becky grabbed her right arm and Amy took her left then they both pulled her back to the table. 

The boys smiled when they saw their dates but went straight faced when they saw Emmy coming along.

"Hey guys look who we found." It was obvious the boys weren't speaking to her but Becky forced Emmy to sit down in a chair beside Bo. "So did you two know we know Emmy."

"No we didn't. You never told us sweetie." Bo said putting his arm around Becky's shoulder.

"Yep we went to the same high school. I think you even dated one of my old boyfriends."

"No. But you did steal mine. You had a habit of that."

"Aww come on that's in the past. Now why don't you have something to drink. And tell us what you've been up to. Jimmy was wondering where you went." The boys looked at Emmy at the mention of another guy. Bo wondered if she had strung him along like she did him.

"What I have been doing is my business. And Jimmy doesn't need to know."

"But he was so worried."

"I bet he was. I'm surprised you didn't stay home to keep him company."

"Oh I tried but he was so heartbroken you left. From what I've heard you did the same to these fine boys."

"What I did to Jimmy is not even close to what happened to me and these boys. Look Bo, Luke I am sorry for the way I've been acting. And one day I plan to explain everything to you. But I think I've had enough for one night."

Becky grabbed Emmy's arm to pull her back down. "Now why don't you stay and we can tell the boys all about your past." That was the last straw. Emmy pulled back her arm and punched Becky good in the eye. She fell over holding her face. Bo went to her side.

"Now why did you go and do a thing like that Emmy."

"You wouldn't understand." Emmy said and then took off running.

Balladeer "Wow that Emmy packs a punch. I would hate to be Becky right now."

Thanks to hotrodden for the message. Hope you like it. Sorry it took so long to get out. 


	4. Making Amends

Emmy ran into the parking lot crying. She had left her home to get away from all of this. What was the good in leaving if it was just going to follow her? Emmy got in her jeep and sat there crying. Tears blurred her vision making her incapable of driving. She sat there for several minutes when she heard the bar door open and close. Emmy looked up to see Roscoe and J.D.

"Emmy are you okay?" Roscoe asked.

"Yea." Emmy said doing her best to hide the tears.

"Daisy said you came out here. Is it true you hit that girl in there?" Boss asked.

"Yes."

"Emmy why would you do a thing like that?" 

"She was saying terrible things. I know it doesn't justify my actions but it was the only think I could do."

"What was she saying?" 

Emmy paused. She didn't want to have to tell her uncles about her past. Even her own mother didn't know all of it. "I can't tell you."

"Honey you can tell us anything." Boss said putting a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"I know but I would rather keep it private."

"Okay sweetie."

"Why don't I take you home." Roscoe offered.

"No I should be okay. But thanks." Boss and Roscoe asked Emmy several more times to make sure she was okay until she was finally able to leave. When Emmy returned home she laid in bed scathing Flash's eyes thinking about her options. If Becky and Amy were going to start new problems here, Emmy would have to leave. Eventually, Emmy fell asleep. When she awoke the next morning she found a note by her bed side left by Roscoe.

Honey- Boss and I think it would be good if you started working. We have a job for you down at the courthouse if you want it. If you do want it, drop by this afternoon. Love your uncle, Roscoe P. Coltrane.

Emmy laughed to herself. She knew who her uncle was, why did he write out his entire name. They want me to work at the courthouse, probably to keep an eye on me. But I would be making money, she thought. "Why not. I have nothing to lose." Emmy got dresses and took Flash to the courthouse with her. 

"Hi uncle J.D. Hi uncle Roscoe. Hi Enos." All three men were talking in the lobby.

"Good good. Emmy I hoped you would decide to work here. Cause we need your help." Boss said.

"What is it that you want me to do?"

"Mainly organizing all the paper work around here. And being somewhat of a secretary. Is that okay?"

"Sure. I would love to help out." Enos and Roscoe left to patrol and Boss showed Emmy around the courthouse. And he told her of her duties, her pay, and what time she needed to come into work. In the middle of the tour, Boss received a urgent phone call.

"Sorry Emmy but I'm gonna have to run. Just go ahead and start organizing those papers there chronologically."

"Okay Uncle J.D."

"I'll be at the Boar's Nest so give a holler if you need me."

"Will do." Boss hurried out the door leaving Emmy to her work. About half an hour later Roscoe called on the CB. 

"Little fat buddy do you have your ears on?"

Emmy picked up. "Hi Uncle Roscoe. Boss had to leave but I'm here. Whatcha need?"

"Oh I just wanted to let Boss know I'm bringing in those Dukes. I'll be there soon."

"Okay." I wonder what they did now, or what they were accused of. Emmy thought.

A few minutes later Roscoe came in pushing Bo and Luke into the cell. Enos was following close behind.

"And you two stay quiet down there." Roscoe called when he came back up. 

"What did they do?"

"Speeding and evading arrest."

"Oh."

"Where is Boss?"

"Down at the Boar's Nest. He got and important phone call then left."

"Well I should head over there. Emmy will you be okay here alone? Enos has to go make sure the Lee gets impounded properly."

"Yes sir."

"Bye sweetie."

"Bye Miss Emmy."

"Bye guys." Emmy went back to work but the temptation to go talk to the boys was growing. Finally she decided to take a break and go talk to them." She took glasses of water with her. Both boys were sitting on the cot looking upset. Bo was the first to notice Emmy.

"Did you come down here to gloat? First you had to get your uncle to arrest us and now you want to show off."

"Bo, be quiet."

"No I didn't do that. I never said anything to my uncles. I just came down to give you something to drink."

"Well take it back." Bo spat.

"Look guys I know you are mad at me. And you have every right to be. But can I at least explain myself?"

"Go ahead. It's not like we can leave."

"The reason I never returned your calls was because my uncles made me promise not to. Believe me, I really wanted to though. I missed you guys so much that I decided to go and apologize. Then I saw you two with Becky and Amy. And let's say we don't get along, that's why I hit her. Now if you both still don't want to speak with me that's fine. I just wanted you both to know my reasons." Emmy then placed the drinks by the cell and left. When she arrived back up to her desk she felt like crying again. But she didn't. Eventually, Enos returned. Soon after Uncle Jesse came to see the boys.

"Hi Emmy."

"Hello Mr. Jesse. How are you?"

"Alright. How are the boys?"

"Okay I guess."

"I'm sorry those boys are so stubborn. Daisy told me everything."

"It's okay."

"So Enos how much is the bail?"

"Seven hundred sir." Jesse's mouth dropped.

"Seven hundred. I don't know if I could. I mean I will. I only have five hundred with me. Here Enos take this as a down payment. I'll come back as soon as I get the rest." Enos took the money. "Bye Emmy, Enos."

Jesse left. Emmy felt terrible. That was all the money Jesse had and he had to spend it on something stupid. She knew that it was her fault the boys were in jail. She had to do something. 

"Enos I'll be right back." Emmy ran to her car and delve into her seats for her secret stash of cash. Emmy counted out the bills. "One two three. That'll be enough." Emmy came running into the courthouse. "Here Enos. The last 200 dollars."

"Miss Emmy are you sure?"

"Yes please just take it. Is it okay if I let them out?"

"I don't see why not." Enos handed her the keys and Emmy took off downstairs. This time Bo and Luke looked like they were planning something. When they saw Emmy both stopped speaking.

"Here take this." Emmy passed Luke the last one hundred dollars. Then she opened the cell.

"What are you doing? And what's this for?"

"Uncle Jesse came and paid your bail. And this is for the General Lee."

"But it was 700 dollars."

"Yea."

"We didn't have that much Luke."

"Does it matter. The bail is paid. Now get out of here." Both were skeptical but they left the cell. They said good bye to Enos then went to the impound yard.

"Why did you do that Miss Emmy?"

Emmy explained to Enos all that happened and why she helped the Dukes.

"That's really nice Miss Emmy, but wont your uncles be upset?"

"Not as long as no one tells them. You wont do that Enos. Right?"

"No Miss Emmy."

"Thanks." Around five in the evening Boss called Emmy to let her know she was done for the day. Emmy returned home exhausted and hungry. She was in the middle of fixing her dinner when there came a knock to the door. "Be right there." Emmy opened the door to see Daisy on her door step. "Hi Daisy come on it. What brings you here?"

"Emmy why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Emmy knew exactly what Daisy was talking about.

"You gave Enos the rest of the money to bail the boys out. Why did you do it? Ya didn't have to."

"I felt bad. I knew hat Mr. Jesse didn't have enough money. And I was the reason the boys were in jail."

"But still Emmy. Was that all your money?"

"No." Lie. "Do you want some mac and cheese?"

"No thanks sugar. Uncle Jesse is expecting me. You should come too. I know Uncle Jesse wants to thank you."

"I can't. Bo and Luke will be there. I could barely stand the looks they were giving me this afternoon. They'll think I paid the bail to get them to forgive me. And I didn't."

"Aww honey come on."

"No thanks. I already have this."

"Okay well don't plan on making anything tomorrow. You are coming to my house and I won't take no for an answer." Emmy smiled know she was right.

"Okay."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye sugar."

"Bye Daisy." Great. What did you get yourself into.

Daisy hurried home and told Uncle Jesse about Emmy coming over tomorrow. Bo and Luke were seated at the table.

"She paid the rest of the bail." Luke said shocked.

"Yep just because she felt that it was her fault." Daisy said.

"How could you two treat her the way you did?"

"We didn't know she gave the money." Bo said in his defense.

"No I mean before that. Emmy apologized to both of you. She explained her actions. And both of you acted like jerks." Bo and Luke looked at their feet. They thought about it all say and realized the way they acted was wrong. Finding out Emmy paid their bail made them feel even worse.

"I think you two need to do your apologizing when Emmy comes over tomorrow." Uncle Jesse said.

"Yes sir."

The next day Emmy went to work. J.D. and Roscoe knew nothing about Emmy paying the bail. But they were upset the Dukes got away. Emmy was not going to tell them about dinner that evening so she told them that she was going out for a drive when she was off work at five. J.D. and Roscoe did not question her and allowed her to go. She went home and changed into nice jeans and a pale blue tank top. Then she hopped in her jeep and headed to the Duke farm. As she pulled in the dirt drive, she saw Daisy setting the picnic table.

"Hi Daisy." Emmy called getting out of her car. "Need any help?"

"Nope Em. All done. How are you ?"

"Good. You?"

"Just fine."

Just then Uncle Jesse came out followed by Bo and Luke.

"Hello Emmy. So glad you could come." Uncle Jesse said.

"Thank you for inviting me. It's been a while since I've had good homemade dinners."

"We should be thanking you. You didn't have to pay for the boys."

"It was my fault they were in jail. My uncles were upset."

Everyone sat down. Uncle Jesse said prayer then everyone began to eat.

"The boys tell me you work down at the courthouse now."

"Yes sir. Just the past two days. I am organizing the paper work."

"I bet that's a lot of work." Daisy said.

"Not really. I only work in the evening. I like it but would rather work outside. Back home I worked on our farm so I was always outdoors."

"Do you miss your home?"

"No. I miss my mom but nothing else."

"Not even your friends?" Daisy asked.

"I didn't have too many and I wasn't really close to the ones I did have. The people in my town are not as friendly as the ones here."

"Oh my. I forgot the potatoes and beans." Jesse said jumping up. "Daisy could you help me?"

"Sure Uncle Jesse." Daisy and Jesse went into the house leaving Emmy alone with Bo and Luke.

"Why do I feel they did that on purpose?" Bo said.

"Yea." Emmy responded.

"Look Emmy we're sorry. We should have accepted your explanation. But we are stubborn." Luke said.

"Yea Emmy. We understand your uncles wouldn't want us around. So we shouldn't have been upset. And the thing with Becky was her fault." Bo said. "Do you forgive us?"

"Yes. I should have told you sooner."

"So everything is cool?"

"Yes."

"Good. We couldn't stand not talking to you."

"Ha ha same here."

"It looks like you three are back together." Uncle Jesse said coming out from the house.

"Yes sir. So where are the potatoes and beans?" Emmy asked when she noticed Jesse and Daisy were not carrying anything.

"Umm." Everyone started to laugh.

"Dinner was wonderful Uncle Jesse." Emmy said pushing back her third helping.

"Thank you Emmy. So what are you boys planning on doing tonight?"

"Going out with Becky and Amy again. They want us to give them a tour of the town. You should come along Em." Bo said.

"I don't think so. It's safer for Becky if I stay away."

"You really pack a punch there Em. Where did you learn to hit like that?"

"My dad. He wanted to make sure I could defend myself when he left."

"Where did he go?" Luke asked.

"He joined the army and left to go to war. He never came home."

"Oh. I'm sorry honey."

"It's okay. I know he is in a better place." Everyone sat around the table talking for a little while longer until Bo and Luke had to leave.

"See ya Em." 

"Bye."

"Thanks again Uncle Jesse and Daisy."

"No thank you." Emmy returned home happier than she had been in awhile. She went to bed thinking about how great it felt to be around their family again.

Hope everyone likes this chapter. Please leave me some reviews.

Thanks to ( ) thanks for calling me an excellent writer. And I am glad you like how I added Emmy in.

Thanks to jewel baby ( ) hope you enjoy.

Thanks to LuckyDucky20 Glad you liked it. I promise more is on the way. 


End file.
